Pregnant
by LittleBritainFanatic
Summary: Linda has something she needs to tell Thomas. Fluffy oneshot.


Thomas Schell pulled his cell phone out of his pocket as he stepped through the doorway of his shop, Schell and Son jewelers, and onto the street outside.

"Hello?" He said, holding the phone to his ear. With his free hand, he pulled down the shutters, which creaked loudly.

"_Hi, Thomas,"_ Came the voice of his wife Linda. She sounded somewhere between scared and excited. "_When do you think you'll be home, I've got something to show you?"_

"I'm just locking up." Thomas' curiosity got the better of him. "What is it?"

"_You'll have to wait and see."_ Linda taunted.

Thomas chuckled. "See you soon, I love you."

"_Love you too."_ Linda made kissing noises, before hanging up.

Thomas locked up the front of his shop, wondering what Linda wanted to show him. Maybe she'd got him a present? Breaking into a run, Thomas sped along the street to the bus stop, anxiously awaiting the bus, for he just wanted to get home and see what Linda was so excited about.

* * *

Linda couldn't believe it. She'd been feeling sick the past few mornings, but never expected it to be anything important. It was probably just a tummy bug.

But after a particular bad vomiting episode this morning - Thomas had left by this point, thank God - Linda had dragged herself to meet her friends Claire and Sam for a coffee. When Sam saw how ill she looked, she told Linda to get a pregnancy test, because she looked just like Claire did when she was pregnant last year. Claire agreed. Linda was too shy, so Sam went and bought her one.

Despite being terrified, Linda took the test home with her, and used it. She closed her eyes, counted the two minutes she had to wait, and then looked down at the test again - it was positive.

She had no idea how many times she'd looked at that test since then, but it still made her heart race whenever she looked at it. She was pregnant!

After phoning Thomas, Linda made an effort to make them a romantic tea, but she couldn't think straight, and almost burned it.

Jumping badly as the front door banged shut, Linda ran into the hallway to see Thomas shrugging off his coat. He grinned at her.

"Well?" He said, pretending sound impatient.

"Close your eyes." Linda told him, and he did. Digging the test out of her cardigan pocket, Linda put it into Thomas' outstretched hand.

He looked at the test, and his eyes widened. "You're pregnant?" He said uncertainly, wondering if this was a joke.

"Yes!" She cried, ecstatic. Thomas pulled her into a hug, easily lifting Linda ogg of her feet.

"You're pregnant!" He repeated excitedly, kissing the top of her head. "We're going to have a baby!"

"I know, isn't it amazing?" Linda pulled away from Thomas, and was startled to see tears in his eyes. "Why are you crying, Thomas?" She asked. For a second, Linda panicked - maybe Thomas didn't want a baby, maybe he wanted to leave her?

But then, as his tears spilled over, Thomas smiled again. "I'm happy. This is the best news ever. I'm going to be a dad!" He shouted, jumping up and down in excitement. Linda tutted at him, wondering how he could be so childish - but loving him for it.

Linda put her arms around her husband's neck, and reached up to kiss him, getting his tears all over her face.

Pulling away, Thomas placed his hands almost protectively over Linda's stomach. She covered his trembling hands with her own, and rested her head on his chest, totally contented.

They had never felt happier.

* * *

That night, when Linda fell asleep, Thomas lay awake beside her, watching her breathe. She was facing away from him, but,even so, he cuddled up to her so they were spooning, reaching over her hips to hold her stomach from behind.

He was going to be a father! That was amazing. They hadn't told anyone about it yet; they wanted the news to be just between the two of them - but they were going to tell both their parents in the morning.

Resting his head against Linda's shoulder, Thomas finally drifted off to sleep, imagining himself holding a baby in his arms. The baby had Linda's hair and his eyes, and, in his dreams, its first word was "Daddy."


End file.
